bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Snakesight
|-|Snakesight= Snakesight (or simply 'Snake') is a feral tom and life member of the group BearClan currently ranked as a Warrior . He is a member of the Lost and Found Generation and currently a follower of no religion. Appearance Description Snakesight is a tall and rather large tom with a long, slightly bushy tail. His ears are a bit large and pointy, he also has long, slender legs. His fur is a dark brown-russet mainly, his undercoat is a lighter shade of brown, he has some lighter brown-russet markings along his ears, nose bridge, back and tail. Lastly, his eyes are a deep green colour with some lighter and darker highlights around the iris. Colours = Base = Underpelt = Markings = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Personality *'Kind —' He is quite kind towards others, however this is only so that he can approach the one he's talking to easier, if he genuinely doesn't like the cat he'll treat them poorly. *'Caring —' He can be caring and protective but once again he uses this in his advantage, he finds it very hard to actually care about someone, leading to him having trust issues. *'Empathetic —' He can feel empathy towards cats who've been through hard moments or under certain circumstances, though he hardly shows this. *'Narcissistic —' He thinks that he is above most cats even though he tries not to show it, he often exaggerates his achievements and talents. Snakesight also tends to look down on those he thinks are inferior and he has an inability to recognize the needs and feelings of others. *'Self-centered —' He only cares about himself, he believes that if you are able to take care of yourself you are worthy of his time. *'Manipulative —' He often attempts to influence others for his own benefit, commonly being hunting and feeding him. *'Smart —' Snakesight is actually very smart and uses his intelligence to manipulate others and come up with a lie or two when he needs it, though he also uses it to come up with new battle moves and plans that can benefit his clan and, of course, himself. *'Ambitious —' He is very eager to obtain success and reach his goals, he will do almost anything to get what he wants and fullfill his goal. *'Lazy —' He thinks that time and energy are extremely important and doesn't want to waste them without a specific reason, he even calls it 'energy saving mode' instead of 'being lazy'. Statistics Kin Father — Kestrelthorn Mother — Spiderfoot Brothers — Wolftail Sisters — Birdwing, Oakleaf Mate — None Sons — None Daughters — None Uncles — Unknown Aunts — Unknown Grandfathers — Unknown Grandmothers — Unknown Great Uncles — Unknown Great Aunts — Unknown Great Grandfather — Unknown Great Grandmother — Unknown History Snakekit was never close to his parents, both of them were always too busy to be able and take proper care of their kits, being part of the top elite warriors of their clan is a big responsibility Kestrelthorn and Spiderfoot had to carry on their shoulders. Snakekit would often sneak out of the Nursery and explore around the camp for long periods of time, moving near the bushes and shadowy areas so that he wouldn’t be seen and scolded or brought back to his small prison. The young kit then met a trio of warriors –Newtleap, Bearjaw and Witheredpetal– in one of his walks around camp and immediately wanted to be like them; powerful, strong and feared by their enemies. One time when Snakekit was out with the warriors he watched as an apprentice got badly injured by trying to chase after a squirrel Witheredpetal told her to go after. Snakekit was in shock and when he was about to tell the leader, Sagestar, about what happened the three warriors blamed it all on the apprentice and all he could do was nod along to their words. Spiderfoot's litter was now made up of four newly appointed apprentices, Wolfpaw, Birdpaw, Oakpaw and Snakepaw. Snakepaw had forgotten about his siblings almost entirely, spending most of the time with his new friends, the three warriors. He started to learn little things from them; stuff like creating small fights among his clanmates, blaming others for things he did and gaining "friends" to use them for his own benefit. Snakepaw started to feel superior than the other apprentices and even his siblings, treating them poorly and always looking down at them as if they were nothing to him. One day Snakepaw met a shecat that made him feel inferior, she was skilled in everything and her actions were always graceful and beautiful enough for the tom to feel attracted. After several moons of Snakepaw hanging out with his little crush, Swanpaw, he decided to confess and ask her if she wanted to be his mate once they both became warriors. He spent a whole day trying to catch something worthy of this shecat, he wasn't the best at hunting but did his best and ended up catching a plump white rabbit. "U-um Swanpaw? I-I like you and I was wondering i-if..." he wasn't even able to finish when the petite shecat laughed softly, nuzzling him gently and speaking in that intoxicatingly sweet voice of hers. "I'm sorry Snakepaw, but we're just not meant to be." And with that she trotted away into the apprentice's den, leaving the tom standing in the middle of the clearing with the rabbit gripped tightly in his jaws. Snakepaw went back to hanging out with his friends, having forgotten about Swanpaw in no time. He befriended a small apprentice named Leafpaw and used her to catch prey for him while he laid down and waited for her to finish every time. Snakepaw's only real passion was fighting, he had seen Bearjaw and his friends in battles before and was fascinated by them, wanting to be even better than the three warriors. Unfortunately for him, his mentor Pinethroat wasn't a big fan of fighting and would always teach him how to hunt and not focus in battle moves that much. Snakepaw would then go to his friends and ask them to train him, being able to learn the moves quickly and soon after creating his own ones that took a couple of days to be able to perform, his pride only growing bigger as time passed by. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Sagestar's voice called out. The leader proceeded to give the apprentices their new warrior names, a smile on her face. Snakepaw, now Snakesight was finally at peace with himself, he had the power he had always wanted. But he wanted more. The young warrior kept training by himself and coming up with new moves, remaking the old ones into new, better and much more efficient moves. In a hunting patrol another tom, Mottledtail, caught his eye. The other was always so sweet and caring towards him, they would often eat together and share tongues in sunny days, it was just a matter of time for Snakesight to fall for the tom. The dark brown-russet furred warrior was now ready to confess to Mottledtail, waiting for the other in the clearing with a couple of flowers next to him. He was very anxious, his heart beating fast in his chest but he tried to calm down by taking deep breaths, spotting the tom trotting up to him with a smile. "Mottledtail, I like you. Would you uhm… like to… be my mate…?" He murmured with a hopeful look, handing the tom the flowers and averting his eyes. "Your… mate…? Do you think I'm into that? Being mates with another tom? That's so disgusting!" The other yelled while laughing obnoxiously, turning around and speaking loud enough for everyone in the camp to hear. "Did you all just see that?! Snakesight, a tom likes another tom!" Snakesight could feel all eyes on him along with loud laughs that rumbled around the clearing, sending Mottledtail a glare of full hatred before running off into the forest, his tail lashing behind him and his ears pinned to his head. "Snakesight?! Snakesight wait! It's me, Birdwing!" He stopped in his tracks at the familiar voice, turning around slowly and staring blankly as his siblings ran up to him. "What in StarClan was that about?!" Oakleaf started, her eyes wide in shock. "Are you crazy?! Why would you do such a thing?!" Wolftail continued, a frown in his face. "Stop you two! Can’t you see he’s not ready to answer your questions?!" Birdwing hissed over at the other two, turning back towards his brother. "Snakesight, look... you're too kind, Mottledtail didn’t deserve someone like you. But you'll find someone better soon, I'm sure of it!" Snakesight stared at his sister as she spoke, scoffing lowly and murmuring. "A kind heart is completely useless in this world." And with that he turned around and padded away once more, completely lost in thought. Several days passed by and Snakesight had a plan. He would make the clan pay for all the things they did. He had found a fox nest not too far away from the camp, taking moss clumps out of it and spreading the moss with the fox scent all around the territory to make the prey drift away, killing a few mice he spotted and scattering them around for the foxes to eat them as well. His objective was for the prey to be scarce and to cause despair in his clan, a small smirk in his face. But of course he wouldn't be there to suffer the consequences, he would leave as soon as he could, if his siblings and parents were smart enough they would leave as well. A few moons passed by and the prey was extremely scarce, the best hunters in the clan barely being able to bring back a scrawny squirrel or two every week. It worked. Snakesight took the opportunity to leave a few days after, completely satisfied with his revenge. What he did not know is that the other three clans that were next to his were heavily affected as well, but even if he did know that, he wouldn't care. From that day on Snakesight traveled aimlessly with the presence of Pigeonpaw next to him. At first he didn't want the apprentice to follow him around but he ended up giving up and just letting the young tom keep him company, starting to actually enjoy it a bit. They both came across two warriors and are now part of BearClan. Trivia *His pelt holds the scent of Balsam Poplar trees. *He has trust issues so it is very hard for him to actually open up to someone. *He was introduced to BearClan when leaving his past clan with Pigeonpaw, who he finds very much like a younger brother, though he tries not to show too much affection for the young tom. *Snakesight shares a voice with Yuto (4:48) from the South Korean K-Pop boy band Pentagon''' *His theme song is Along Came A Spider by Tesco Value - Czesław Śpiewa. *He isn't the best hunter so he tries to have others catch him prey or bring it to him, he doesn't like hunting simply because it takes too much effort and time. *He is very good at reading others, being able to identify how they're feeling almost immediately by their body language, facial expressions and words. Quotes |-|Gallery= F606662250ff98d5862937365f4069a4.jpg|(Realistic Snakesight) Javanese-cat-tumblr.jpg|(Realistic Snakesight) Snaaake.png|(Art by Bluie33) File:8740A0AE-2F4F-48A7-8548-CD228E1752D8.png|(Art by AutumnalBlues) Ill_play_god_bg.png|(Art by Agensive) onegiftbyag2.png|(Art by Agensive) SnakecobrawipFIXED.png|(Art by Agensive) |-|Relationships= Fawnwhisper Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Leopardcall Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Rabbitleap Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Pigeonpaw Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Category:Alive Category:Current Members Category:Warriors Category:Post-Mantotopha Category:Toms Category:Lost and Found Generation